Pory
|place = 9/21|challenges = 7|votesagainst = 11|days = 27|season2 = Marshall ORGlands|tribes2 = |place2 = 9/16|challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 7|days2 = 18}}'Pory '''is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: MORGquesas and ''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands''. Profile 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''Hey, I'm Pory, and it's probably pretty likely that y'all have seen me around not only here but in several other places around the ORG community, I've been around for like oh lord around a year and a half at this point, that's a scary thought ngl. I'm naught but a 17 year old dude from NJ but goddamnit you haven't experienced me until I've gone full on OTTN, without fail, in whatever ORG I'm in, except for like, what, 2/3 ORGs? Unlike mostly everyone else, I have something they don't: the motivation and drive to win at any cost, no matter what. ''MORGquesas In MORGquesas, ''Pory was a member of the original Soliantu Tribe, and managed to survive the destruction of that tribe by swapping onto Maraamu 2.0 and then Rotu 3.0. At the Final 15 Joint Tribal Council, Pory flipped to vote out Angela, but she was not voted out. Pory made the merge without any future problems, and took the lead for the "High Rollers" alliance in the merge challenge, gaming the challenge so Immunity would be guaranteed to one of the 6. At the merge vote, Pory played an idol on herself. She was not the target, but her alliance grabbed the majority. At every proceeding challenge, Pory either won Individual Immunity (like Final 11), or finished second (like Final 10 or 9). This made her a challenge threat in the eyes of her own alliance, and they blindsided her, sending her to the jury by a vote of 7-2 and shaking up the game. Pory finished in 9th place. She voted for Wavey to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History ''Marshall ORGlands In ''Marshall ORGlands'', Pory was one of three MORGquesas alumni to be cast, along with T-Bone and Arctos. She managed to make the merge with no issue, and even coined the merged tribe name, which was Navarro, named after a city in Fallout. Pory flipped to the minority at the merge vote after winning Individual Immunity. She was thus voted out the very next vote over T-Bone, her ally, after both were publicly on the chopping block. She finished in 9th place, becoming the 1st member of the Jury. Pory voted for Reef to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia * Pory was the last member of the original Soliantu tribe standing, and also the only one to make the jury. * Pory was the first member of the "High Rollers" merge alliance to be voted out. * In her second season, Pory set the record for consecutive OTTN Edgic ratings, with five. * Pory is one of 4 SurvivORG players to win Individual Immunity in two separate seasons, and the only player to accomplish this who played in Marshall ORGlands. Category:Contestants Category:MORGquesas Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants